Identity
by Sirius1Fan
Summary: Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts with new friends, adventures and mysteries. PLEASE read and review....better than it sounds.
1. A girl named Andrea

For this story I was sitting in my room when an idea for a Harry Potter fan fiction came to me. So after a while I wrote the first chapter so here you have it!! Hope you enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: I'm obviously NOT J.K. Rowling (unfortunately) and I own nothing except plot and characters you don't recognize.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I can't move. My arms and legs feel heavy. Everything is black, but there are voices. Voices in the background.

"Albus what's going on, why did the ministry bring her to us?" a woman's concerned voice rang across the room.

"As you know Poppy Voldemort's attacks have been growing incessantly since last year and the ministry says they barely have space at St. Mungo's, so according to them since all she has is amnesia and not insanity or another sort of brain damage they have no space for her there." The man named Albus answered.

"Despicable really. It's not as if she has minor amnesia, it's almost permanent. And to throw her out when she was brutally attacked by You-Know-Who" came the voice of a very stern sounding woman.

"Do we even know who she is?" the woman called Poppy asked.

Her answer came from a slick and cold voice, much unlike the first three. "No, it's quite a mystery. Apparently she is a witch, so the reason why the Dark Lord intended on killing her and the other woman, found with her, is unknown. Even to me. Her picture is not recognized in any wizarding school of Europe. We are still checking in America."

Just then the young girl lying on the bed began to stir. All four adults seemed to hold their breath.

I can barely open my eyes. Everything is blurry. Where am I? What's going on? These people .......

The girl began to open her eyes and try to speak. "What happened?" was all she could say.

"I'd better get her some more sleeping potion" said Poppy.

" No Poppy" Albus said firmly "She will find out sooner or later and it's better if it's sooner."

He turned to the girl on the bed "Can you hear me?" he asked. "Yes" she answered. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, can you tell me yours?" he asked her calmly. "I'm....I'm....I...don't know" the girls eyes first showed surprise, then confusion and finally fear. "I didn't suppose you would've, but I hoped....oh well. I will tell you the truth but you need to be ready. Are you ready?" "Yes." "Very well. You, miss, have been asleep for two weeks. You were found two weeks ago, unconscious, outside a burning vacation cabin. There was burnt woman inside. We assume was your mother or guardian. Whoever she was, she was quite young."

"Are you with me so far?" he inquired.

The girl unable to speak simply nodded. "You were taken to a hospital where you were cured of all physical injuries. That is when the found out your brain was generating unusual patterns. They did some tests where they found out your brain was in a state of amnesia. We don't know anything about you.....except, well...when they found you, you had a black bracelet with the name Andrea engraved. We are guessing it's your name. Do you recognize it?"

After a second the girl answered "No...I don't think so"

"You also had this clutched in your hand" He handed her a tiny box that said:

**Happy 16th Birthday**

**Andrea**

Love,

Mom

The box contained a beautiful black stone that seemed to have stars inside, on a silver chain.

" I'm sixteen?" "Apparently, yes you certainly look it, you also seem to have an American accent"

after a while the girl tore her gaze from the stone and asked "Where am I?" "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

For a moment the girl dumbstruck as if this information had shocked her more than anything else.

"I'm sorry, school of what?!"

"Witchcraft and wizardry"

"Witch.....but there's no such thing, right? You're kidding right? She said standing up.

"Oh no, dear sit down please" came Poppy's voice seconds before the girl fainted, the stone clutched in her hand.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning a boy named Harry Potter laid on his bed trying to avoid his best friends. Ever since that summer, when he arrived at the Burrow and the two weeks of school that had passed they had been annoying him either by fighting or by trying to get him to talk about Sirius. Something he had flat-out refused to do. And now that he had injured his leg at quidditch Hermione had been annoying him more than ever to go to Madame Pomfrey.

Harry heard some noises and groaned inwardly. "Oh no, here they come".

The door slammed open and a pair of people entered the room. The girl named Hermione Granger looked like she was going to blow up.

When Harry first saw Hermione during summer at the Burrow he was completely shocked. Hermione didn't look like Hermione anymore. She had grown a lot and changed very much. Her usual up-to-shoulders-bushy-brown hair reached her only inches above her waist and did not really look bushy anymore but sort of wavy instead. Her body had definitely .......developed and her cheekbones and face had become more distinguished. Hermione, in Harry's eyes had always been pretty but now she was beautiful. To top it all off before arriving at the Burrow she had been with her parents on vacation at the Bahamas and had gotten quite a tan, not to mention her daily morning runs across the beach had gotten her into great shape.

Ron, who was next to her, also wore a scowl on his face. Somehow he had also changed as much as Hermione.

He had grown even taller during the summer and, because of his constant practicing of quidditch and wrestle matches with Charlie, had gotten his muscles more defined. His face had also become distinguished and he got a haircut that truly accentuated his handsome face. Making him as every girl in the castles said, hot.

Harry, for once, had not strayed behind in the growing up department.

The Dursleys were finally feeding him well thanks to last year's King Cross threat. They had even bought him some new clothes that fit. Also, between his tiresome chores for the Dursleys (they feed him but keep him working) and the incessant workouts to keep from thinking about Sirius, Harry's already lean muscles had also "grown". Harry had also stretched a few inches and had started to use contact lenses since he was tired of always breaking his glasses. Thanks to all these factors, also including his face loosing any trace of baby fat and becoming that of a man, Harry as well as Ron had been victim of giggles from girls every time he passed a group of them.

Now, however, one of the girls that did not giggle at the sight of him looked angry enough to set him on fire.

"No Ron I will NOT leave him alone" She turned her attention to Harry "First you keep your feelings all bottled up, then you hurt your leg and do nothing about it and NOW you're skipping dinner!" she finished while glaring at him.

He stared at her guiltily "Hermione I'm fine". She looked at his eyes and her face softened "look Harry I know you don't want to talk about Sirius and you don't want to go to Madame Pomfrey but will you at least come down for breakfast?" she pleaded.

He looked at her and smile "Of course".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

when they entered the great hall it, as usual, erupted into a series of giggles and whispers.

"When will it end? So we changed....so what? Can't they stop gossiping?" asked Ron annoyed.

"Welcome to my life" replied Harry.

"Sucks to be you mate" he answered.

When they sat down Neville came up to them along with Seamus and Dean and began to talk.

"Have you lot heard?" Neville asked.

"Heard what?" Hermione replied.

"Do you remember the girl Dumbledore told us about the girl in the Hospital Wing with amnesia?" he continued after everyone nodded "Well she woke up a couple of nights ago. Apparently Dumbledore told her everything that happened to her. She took the news rather well, that is until they told her she was in a magic school. She fainted and when she woke up she went berserk and hit Madame Pomfrey on the nose before Dumbledore stunned her." Neville was interrupted by a noise from Hermione but continued after Ron shut her up.

"The weirdest thing is that she seems to remember all types of muggle things but has no recollection of her life or the magical world."

"Maybe she was a witch raised as a muggle, like the Dursleys wanted to do with me." Harry said.

"That's even weirder, you see a scan shows that she decently is a _trained_ witch because her magic level is 6th year material." Seamus continued.

"How do you know all this anyway?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"We overheard Dumbledore telling McGonagall in her office" Dean answered offhandedly.

After dinner they went to sleep .

Poor girl Harry thought Must be horrible not to remember who you are....on second thought I wouldn't mind it very much

He then drifted off to sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The young girl named Andrea woke up to find a very tired and disgruntled nurse and headmaster next to her bed.

"Sleep well Andrea?" Dumbledore asked kindly, his eyes twinkling with pity.

"I think so: she looked at the nurse tending her bed "I'm sorry about your nose m'am".

"Don't worry about it dear" the nurse answered honestly "it's already healed and you can call me Madame Pomfrey".

The old man next to her nodded with amusement, before pity and sadness overflowed his eyes once more. "Andrea now that you are better and are accepting the fact that you are a witch I believe it's time you know why you lost your memory?"

He continued after she nodded. "It seems the dark wizard called Voldemort ordered an attack on you and your mother. We do not know why but you were mistaken for dead and therefore spared from death. we still are searching for any information on who exactly you might be, but we are pretty sure you are from America and just moved here before the attack or were merely on vacation".

"I ....I understand.....thank you"

"Certainly, certainly. Also I have been talking to Professor McGonagall and we thought that placing you in classes with the 6th year students will be a great way to help boost your memory regarding the magical world. What do you think?

"Well, I suppose if you think it will help me regain my memory then...sure I'll do it"

"That's the spirit...now we need a surname for you, would you like one in specific?"

Andrea looked at the glimmering stone chained around her neck "Stone, I'd like to be Andrea Stone"

Dumbledore beamed at her "Very well...Welcome to Hogwarts miss Stone".

"Now Madame Pomfrey wants to keep you her until tomorrow so we'll sort you today, get your things and tomorrow you will join your house at dinner."

"Sorted?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning Harry had woken up with a purple and throbbing injury. He was now sitting in the common room in pain listening to Hermione ranting on and on.

"I knew it, you should've gone to Madame Pomfrey the moment you got that injury, Harry. Well you're going now even if I have to drag you there myself" she finished angrily.

"There's no need for that Hermione, I'll go you don't need to drag me." He tried to stand but swayed on the spot.

"But you might have to carry me" he added sheepishly after falling back down on the couch.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Twenty minutes after he'd finally arrived at the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey had completely healed his injury, before he could leave she sat him back down.

"You stay here for dinner" she said placing a tray of food next to his bed. "I'll tell your friends to go on without you on my way to the Headmaster's office, now sit!" she added determinedly.

Once she left Harry stood up with every intention to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Pretty overprotective isn't she?"

Harry turned around to find out the voice came from a young girl.

She as far as Harry could see was very pretty. She had long tangled black hair, even longer than Hermione's and gorgeous violet eyes. She had great bone structure and the sweetest voice Harry had ever heard.

"Yeah, I guess" he answered uncertainly. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he braced himself for her reaction but to his surprise there wasn't any.

"Hi" she smiled "I'm Andrea, Andrea......well Stone for now"

"Oh right, you are the girl that lost her memory" he said as his eyes opened with realization of what he just said.

She however looked quite unabashed and smiled at him "So what are you in for?"

It took him a moment to realize what she had said "Oh. Quidditch injury"

She stared at him blankly "What's Quidditch?"

Horrified Harry jumped into a detailed explanation of quidditch that soon fascinated Andrea.

Soon Harry was not only talking about quidditch but also Ron and Hermione, all his adventures with his friends (not including those that involved Voldemort) and to his great surprise the story of why he was famous.

He couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to her, even easier than talking to Ron or Hermione. She was outgoing and open even after all she had been through. Harry was very impressed.

"So I was sorted and tomorrow I get to join my house for dinner."

"What house are you in?" Harry asked curious.

"McGonagall's ........Gryffindor I think it's called"

"That's my house!" Harry said excitedly. "Great! You can meet my friends"

Andrea beamed at him and was about to say something when she was interrupted by the screech of the school nurse.

Both teenagers looked at each other wearing the same expression.

"Uh-oh"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So you say she was pretty?" Ron asked Harry for the umpteenth time.

It was dinnertime and the day Andrea was supposed to join her house. Harry had explained to his friends all about his encounter with her the day before. Ron seemed really interested.

"Yeah Ron, I've already told you she's pretty enough" Harry responded exasperated.

"Right, but is she Pavarti pretty or Fleur pretty?" Ron asked again.

Before Harry could answer Hermione interrupted "for Merlin's sake Ron who cares what she looks like as long as she's nice?"

She sounded angry but in Harry's opinion she was just jealous. He was pretty sure Ron and Hermione fancied each other but were too stubborn to even realize it.

Before Ron could retort however Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell silent.

"As you all remember at the beginning of the year I announced that a young girl was unconscious with amnesia in the Hospital Wing. Well she woke u a couple of nights ago and will be joining the 6th years here at Hogwarts. I ask you to please not question her too much as she still has not regained her memory."

He nodded to Professor McGonagall who rushed to the chamber next to the teacher's table and led out a young girl,

Andrea didn't look as Harry had seen her in the Hospital Wing. Apparently she took a looong shower and Madame Pomfrey made her eat more because she didn't look pretty, she looked beautiful.

Her once tangled black hair reached all the way down to her waist in a wavy and curly fashion. Her eyes shone brighter than ever and she was taller now that she was standing up, only a couple inches shorter than Harry. Her body also looked well-toned, something he hadn't noticed with her baggy hospital robes. All in all she looked great.

Dunbledore continued saying" Gryffindors please welcome your new housemate miss Andrea Stone"

The entire Gryffindor table burst in cheers, applause and even a few cat calls.

"Harry she's not pretty she's gorgeous!" Ron exclaimed over the noise.

Andrea scanned the table for Harry. When she spotted him she went over. He motioned for her to sit down next to him.

"Hey" she smiled "Hi" he answered.

Harry motioned to the two people in front of him "These are my friends Ron and Hermione"

Hermione shook her hand and said" Hello, I'm Hermione Granger"

Ron also took her hand and said "and I'm Ron Weasly"

"Andrea Stone" she replied.

Harry continued to introduce some more of his friends to Andrea.

"The girl next to you is called Luna Lovegood, she's a 5th year ravenclaw but sits with us most of the time. In front of her is Neville Longbottom, he's in our year. Over there are Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas with Ginevra Weasly, Ron's younger sister also known as Ginny. At the other side of Ron there's Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. You'll be sharing your dorm with them and Hermione. I think that's about everyone ........Oh yeah over there are the Creevy brothers" he finished pointing to a pair of very excited 5th years.

Andrea nodded to everyone. Finally Hermione said "So Andrea how come you weren't sorted in front of the school?"

"Well, Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to but I preferred to be sorted in the Hospital Wing"

"Can't argue with you there, so you like quidditch?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him a looked that said hello- she- has-amnesia.

"I don't know...Harry told me about it and it sounds awesome, thought"

"Really? What position interests you the most?"

"Chaser or Beater"

the discussion continued like this for a while (Hermione bored to death) until Andrea mentioned she had read Hogwarts: A History and got Hermione's attention.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione were leaving the Great Hall to show Andrea the way to the Gryffindor Tower they were stopped by Malfoy.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potty, weasel, mudblood and the newest addition to the group memory lapse. Well Stone I hope you know that you're wasting time with these losers." He referred his last sentence to Andrea while Harry and Hermione held Ron back.

"I'd rather hang out with them than with your slimy head and those two gorillas behind you" Andrea spat.

"You'll pay for that Stone"

"Oh yes I'm sure" she continued sarcastically.

When he left Andrea turned around angrily "What a...a..."

"Yeah?" Ron asked angrily

"miserable ferret"

Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"I don't see what so funny.." Andrea remarked indignantly until Hermione gained enough breath to explain. By the time she was done Andrea was also doubled up laughing.

"I can't believe I missed that" she said between breaths.

After they finally caught their breath they went to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry was pretty sure he'd cracked a rib laughing, he hadn't laughed like that in a while.

They gave the password to the Fat Lady ("nymph dreams") and showed Andrea the common room.

Ron and Harry said goodnight to the girls and headed to their dormitory while Hermione took Andrea to theirs.

While changing and going to sleep Harry couldn't help but think that maybe their trio had just gotten a new member.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Detention and Charms

I'm posting chapter 2 even thought almost NOBODY has reviewed. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, places, etc….

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning incredibly well rested. For once, since the last time he was in the Department of Mysteries, he was able to sleep without being interrupted by a terrible nightmare.

He took a shower and got dressed, he even tried to brush his hair ( unsuccessfully duh!). after he finished he went to Ron's to find him drooling on his sheets.

Laughing silently Harry tried to poke or shake his friend awake. Nothing worked.

"Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures" he said to himself before leaving for the bathroom to get a bucket of cold water to pour over Ron.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed. Thankfully none of the other Gryffindor boys were there or they surely would've woken up.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR HARRY?!" Ron asked soaking wet and obviously furious.

"Language Ron" Harry said mocking Hermione "Well you wouldn't wake up and I didn't want to keep the girls waiting" he finished innocently.

"Girls……oh yeah Andrea" Ron said.

"Hey what's wrong with Andrea" Harry asked surprised.

"Uh? What? Oh! Nothing. She's really cool, I just forgot about her for a moment, that's all"

"Oh! Ok, well hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah hold your hippogriffs"

After Ron got ready they walked to the common room where Hermione was teaching Andrea how to play Exploding Snap. After greeting them they headed down to breakfast.

While Harry, Ron and Hermione were explaining which classes and teachers were good and which were not the mail arrived. Everyone was surprised when a letter fell in front of Andrea, who had received quite a shock when the owls first arrived at the hall. She opened the letter with a raised eyebrow. It read:

_Dear Miss Stone,_

_Hi! Our names are Fred and George Weasly. We believe you've met our brother Ron. Anyway the point in this letter is to welcome you to Hogwarts, specifically Gryffindor. Please accept our basket of...."delicacies" from Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes (WWW) as an apology for not being able to greet you ourselves this year._

_We hope you enjoy or gift,_

_Fred Weasly and George Weasly_

_P.S. The basket will be delivered to your dormitory_

_PP.S. Please feel free to use these products on the Slytherins_

_PPP.S. ENJOY!!!!_

Andrea showed the note to Harry, Ron and Hermione, when another letter fell next to her. This one read:

_Hi again! In case you were wondering, Ginny told us about you and we think its marvelous that the golden trio gets a new member._

_Prank Away,_

_Gred Weasly and Feorge Weasly_

This time she read the note aloud.

"Gred and Feorge?" she asked puzzled.

"Long story" Harry replied.

"Alrighty then" Andrea smiled amused "I'll go and see if the basket of ( she checks note) delicacies is in our dormitory". She stood up and trotted out of the Great Hall.

When she left the Great Hall Hermione asked Harry uncertainly : Speaking of which, if we are going to make her our friend…I mean…do we tell her everything?"

"Actually" he answered "I've been thinking the same thing. I think we can trust her but let's not reveal too much. I mean obviously we can't tell her about the Order and I'm not sure I want her to know about the Marauders. Also, she knows about…you know… why I'm famous, my scar and all, but I think it's best if we don't tell her about the event involving Voldemort since first year. It might freak her out and she already has enough to deal with."

"That's true" Hermione agreed.

"Oh and don't mention Sirius" Harry added.

Both Ron and Hermione nodded.

A while later Andrea returned back with a disbelieving expression.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned "Is it the basket?"

"Basket? Hermione you should see that thing. It's the size of a small battub. It barely fit under my bed."

"Really? Well they don't send me free stuff like that…of course, why should they? I'm just their brother." Ron said indignantly.

"That's exactly the reason they don't do anything Ron" Hermione said, obviously annoyed.

Sensing danger Harry asked Andrea "Why did you take so long with the basket anyhow?"

"Oh! I got lost on the way back and had to ask a Ravenclaw for help" she said sheepishly.

Hermione had broken her argument with Ron asked "What classes do we have now?"

Ron looked at his chart and groaned "It's the perfect Monday. Transfiguration followed by Double Potions. After that lunch and then Charms and Herbology"

Better get going then, we don't want to be late" Hermione said grabbing her books and leaving the table.

Ron, Harry and Andrea all looked at each other and said " Riiiiight".

* * *

After arriving at the Transfiguration classroom Ron, Harry, Hermione and Andrea took out their books and wand. Andrea looking a little apprehensive about her first magical lesson.

"I've been meaning to ask you Andrea, where _did_ you get all your things?" Hermione asked her.

"well, after I was sorted Professor McGonagall took me to Dragon Alley, where I got everything"

"You mean Diagon Alley" Hermione corrected.

"Yes, that's the place. My wand took forever to find. I tried about a dozen until Mr. Ollivander gave me one that, according to him is a strange combination. Mahogany, and a phoenix feather along with the hair of some creature with a weird name…trim or chim? I don't remember……and it's ten and a quarter inches long."

They dropped their conversation when McGonagall entered the room. She introduced Andrea and gave her a short explanation of what transfiguration was.

She then turned to explain the theory of Conjuring. When she finished she asked the class to try and conjure some buttons, Andrea was allowed to watch.

"The incantation is Aparecete Delaire and see the item you want to conjure. In this case we will try to conjure a button."

The class set to work but nobody managed anything. Even Hermione was behind, needless to say she wasn't happy.

Bored, Andrea stood up next to Harry and said "Aparecete Delaire" with her eyes closed.

To everyone's surprise a shining blue button appeared in front of her.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked amazed.

"I…I'm not sure. I just closed my eyes and imagined what I wanted".

McGonagall walked up to them and said "The only time conjuring was taken up so easily by a student was with two legendary troublemakers".

Harry felt a pang of guilt when he realized whom she was talking about. McGonagall walked off.

Trying to get his mind off his current thoughts "So...so how exactly did you do that?"

Andrea explained to Harry as best as she could "I'm not really sure" she told him "How I did it, I mean. It sort of came by instinct. I didn't think about it I just did it".

Like I do in DADA Harry thought to himself. Closing his eyes he said the words for the incantation, not really expecting anything to happen. Instead of concentrating he let his mind wander, finally thinking about what a beautiful day it was and how great it would be if he could sit under the large tree in the grounds. Absentmindedly he said the words and to his shock the tree he was imagining appeared right in front of him.

McGonagall looked at him completely surprised. "What were you thinking about Potter?" she asked while vanishing the tree he had conjured.

"How it would be great to be under that tree on such a great day".

Andrea looked at the disappearing tree and at his wand, smiled and said "Let me do that" She pointed her wand , whispered the words and a round wooden table appeared before her. Details and all.

She smirked at Harry who said "Two can play this game". The rest of the class was spent with Harry and Andrea having a contest to see who could conjure the biggest and most detailed things.

* * *

"Creepy down here" Andrea said as she scanned the dungeon.

"It's torture with Snape and the Slytherins" Ron said.

"Snape? Oh right. He's the one with the greasy hair that hates you guys, right?"

"I can't believe you two told her that. He really is a genius at potions, even if he is a bit…partial" Hermione said.

"Ignore her" Ron turned to Andrea "She thinks all teachers are saints"

"I do not! I hated Umbridge remember?" Hermione replied hotly.

"Umbridge, the fat, evil, bitter, squashed toad that wouldn't know defense if it came up and bit her, right?" Andrea asked.

"Right" Ron replied "You catch on fast"

At that moment the dungeon door swung open and Snape glided inside.

"Quiet" he whispered almost inaudibly "You must be Miss Stone. I will give you a week to learn 6 years of potions. After that, no more special treatment" he continued with a smirk. "I'm sure your new friend miss-know-it-all-Granger will help you along".

Harry, who had been waiting to curse Snape since Sirius' death, was growing red along with Ron. He was about to explode when Andrea beat him to it.

"Excuse me?" Andrea said in complete disbelief "What kind of mean, self-centered, inconsiderate, sniveling teacher mocks a student like that?"

"I was not mocking" Snape spit. Harry noticed he had turned red at the word sniveling. "I was merely telling the truth. Mrs. Granger is a bushy haired little-miss-perfect-know-it-all-teacher's-pet-wannabe!" he finished breathlessly.

"Better a bushy-haired-know-it-all than a pompous-evil-bitter-hooked-nosed-dirty-greasy-haired-overgrown-bat!" Andrea spat back completely losing her cool.

There was a dead silence across the dungeon. Not only because of the shock of seeing a new student talk to Snape like that but the even greater pleasure of seeing a speechless Snape.

Finally Snape spoke up " 50 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight. Potter will join you as well since he is obviously your influence".

Andrea was about to say something but thought better of it and sat down.

As they left the dungeon Harry could swear steam was coming out of Andrea's ears.

She turned to Harry " Sorry about getting you in detention"

"Don't worry about it, besides if you hadn't spoken first Ron and I would've gotten detention anyways"

At that moment Professor Snape walked (more like glided) up to them. "Potter, Stone. You will serve detention tonight in the Forbidden Forest. Meet me at the front gate, we will be looking for Fairies' weed.

"We won't go with Hagrid?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes, Potter the _gamekeeper _and I will both look for the weeds as well" Snape hissed emphasizing on the word gamekeeper.

Harry was about to say that Hagrid was also a teacher but stopped when Hermione forcefully stepped on his foot. He settled for giving Snape the greatest look of loathing he could muster.

Since Sirius's death Harry's hatred for Snape had increased dramatically. His thoughts of squashing Snape with his foot were interrupted by Andrea.

"Who's Hagrid?'

"The gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He's a friend of ours, we'll have to take you to see him soon." Ron answered as they headed out to lunch.

* * *

The rest of the classes didn't go as well as Transfiguration but thankfully not as bad a Potions.

Try as she might Andrea couldn't lift a feather at Charms and was bitten more than enough times by the man eating tulipees at Herbology to ever want to see them again.

They were all in the common room. The boys were playing chess and Hermione was helping Andrea with the tons of homework the teachers had assigned her.

"Remember to enunciate Winga-ardium Levio-osa and the wrist movement, swish and flick".

For the past half hour Andrea had been trying to lift a feather but had achieved nothing.

After another failure Andrea heaved a sigh and plopped down on the couch.

"It's useless, Transfiguration is easy but I can't do this".

"Try locking her in a bathroom with a troll". Ron said looking up from the chessboard.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"Hey! It worked for me"

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked curiously.

By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione finished telling the story about when they became friends, it was already 11: 56 and Andrea and Harry had to run to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. When they arrived they found Snape wearin an evil smirk.

"It's 12:01 you two were due here 12:00, you're late. Ten points from your house".

Harry, Andrea and even Hagrid scowled at him but said nothing.

"Alright, I'll go left, Hagrid will go right and you two will go straight. Find Fairy weeds. You _do_ know what they are right?"

That morning when Ron and Hermione woke up Harry and Andrea told them about their adventures of the night before.

"I knew it, I was right" Ron said after they finished the story "Troll, spiders" he suppressed a shudder " we better tell Professor Flitwick the levitation charm is dangerous to people's health".

Hermione turned to Andrea "I'm really glad you got the charm right but did you have to learn it like that? Ron is going to be unbearable after this".

"Yeah, next time I'll let Harry be eaten by a horde of giant spiders" she replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean" Hermione said slightly annoyed.

Andrea had no clue what Fairy Weeds were but had no intentions of letting Snape know that "Of course we know Proffesor" she answered with false sweetness.

As she and Harry entered the forest she asked him in a whisper "_You do_ know what Fairy Weeds look like, don't you?"

"Yeah" he laughed "I'll show you".

After an hour they had about six weeds each. They were chatting distractedly when suddenly Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He had gone very pale and looked as if he had just been petrified.

Scared at his sudden pause Andrea timidly said "Harry? Harry….." a little annoyed now she yelled "HARRY!".

"Uh? Oh sorry"

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"You see that opening right there?" he continued after she nodded "that's the lair of an Acromantula".

"Oh…..I thought….. A WHAT? A TARANTULA?"

"No Acromantula…..Eragon….a giant spider?"

"Isn't that what a tarantula is?"

"No, a tarantula is the size of your hand an Acromatula is roughly the size of a house."

"Oh…..WHAT!!!?? A HOUSE?!"

"Yeah, lets go….in the opposite direction"

"I agree"

They turned around and stopped dead. In front of them were at least 50 humongous spiders. Harry recognized them as Aragon's children.

Andrea stuttered "Oh my…" before Harry grabbed her arm and yelled "RUN!"

Harry ran hoping to find Hagrid. When they gained some distance (Andrea was just as fast as Harry) Harry pushed Andrea up a tree. She climbed it without question.

When she was at the top she turned to help Harry finish climbing, but when she stretched her hand, the branch that was holding him broke and he begun to fall. In a rush of panic Andrea grabbed her wand and yelled the first spell that came to her mind. "Wingardium Leviosa!". To her surprise and Harry's relief he floated a few feet above the man-eating spiders. It didn't last very long, however, since the spiders began to climb the tree.

As their lives flashed before their eyes (In Andreas case it was only a few days) Hagrid's giant figure emerged. At the sight of him (smell?) the spiders retreated.

"Are ya' lot alrit'?" (sorry, I'm not good with Hagrid's dialect) He asked them.

"Yeah, thanks Hagrid" Andrea said as she climbed down the tree "But why did they leave?".

"Itsa long story but lets jus' say I know their fat'er, erm…….I'd appreciate if ya' not mention any of this to Professor Snape?" he said hopefully.

"Of course" Andrea smiled.

"That's great, really it is, but WILL SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN!!" Harry yelled while floating upside down.

"Oh right sorry" Andrea told him embarrassed.

"S'okay…..Thanks" he said standing straight.

Then a greasy nose with hair and eyebrows appeared "What is going on here?"

"We just finished collecting your weeds professor" Andrea said quickly.

Snape stared at them suspiciously casting an eye on Harry and Andrea's torn and wrinkled robes. When he collected his weeds he dismissed them. He left with a total of 31 weeds.

They were quiet on the way to the Gryffindor Tower and were about to climb the stairs to their dormitories when Harry spoke. "thanks, you know…..for helping me out and…um"

"Saving you?' she finished for him.

"Yeah"

"Your welcome" she said brightly "besides you helped me get that charm right"

"Yeah" Harry grinned "Ron was right, Hermione is going to hate it"

They climbed the stairs laughing.

* * *

Wooo! Chap 2. First of all I want to apologize in case Aragon(Aragorn?) is not an Acramantula I'm too lazy to look it up and also for Hagrid's dialect….too lazy for that too. Hope you all like the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW even to flame, at least I'll know somebody is reading this story. Again I beg on one knee PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I know the part with the argument between Andrea and Snape was lame and very unlike Snape but as you'll see she makes Snape uncomfortable and he got a little bit testy when he heard Sniveling that sounds like Snivelus.

To my reviewers:

**TJ-** Thanks a million you don't know how much I appreciate your review!!!

**Twlight Moon - **Thanks. What's Mary-Suish? I promise the story will get better with each chapter. Yeah! Hahaha lame I know but people don't usually tend to read stories without reviews. I don't anyway.


End file.
